


Hell

by renysen



Series: This is Hell [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, NSFW, Not for the weak of heart, Possession, Your feels will burn in hell's fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My aim was to break them both, but especifically Riku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that I do like this couple, but they're too cute already. I kinda want to break them, just to see them suffer. I'm sorry.

To Riku, this sin begins looking like heaven.

 

He and Sora are playing videogames in his room, laughing and teasing each other as they try to outdo the other.

Their eyes catch and they share an infinitely fond smile. Loving even.

They lean in and kiss.

 

To Riku, that moment when they shyly back up to see the acceptance in the eyes of each other, is heaven.

 

They kiss again and deepen it.

Hands roam and they take to the bed.

They don’t even quite notice the progressively disappearing items of clothing off their being.

Riku whispers “scrawny” in Sora’s ear, who only laughs as Riku’s hands pass reverently over his chest.

“You’re the girly one. Ever thought of a hair cut?” Riku chuckles into Sora’s mouth as they kiss again.

Tingles of desire begin emerging and he can feel the coil of lust making his action bolder, pressing for Sora to allow more intimate touches.

“Riku, my parents are downstairs.” Sora whispers worriedly eyeing the door, pushing Riku’s hands away from pulling down his boxers.

He doesn’t know what makes him say, “We’ll just have to be quiet.” He pulls them down anyway and he begins to fear the scene playing out before him. He shouldn’t be doing this, but Sora was Sora and he wanted Sora badly, ever since long ago.

He felt himself reacting more boldly than even before, his heart humming pleasantly and at the same time beating harshly in fear.

“Riku, I don’t think we should be doing this.” Sora, who was innocence and –bless his soul- worried for all the right reasons, begged.

He was an inch away from immersing himself in Sora. He knew, just knew, that he wasn’t going to stop.

 

He doesn’t.

… Even as Sora pushes, pleads, cries “STOP!”

… Even as the door is been pounded on by Sora’s parents.

… Even as blood begins to seep from between Sora’s legs.

He doesn’t stop because he can’t.

Every breath he takes tastes and smells like darkness.

He can’t stop.

_Sora…_

“It hurts. Stop…” Voice muffled by hands and eyes red from crying.

He doesn’t.

 

To Riku, this is hell.


End file.
